


La Inconsolable Devoción a la Luna

by ReversosreveR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReversosreveR/pseuds/ReversosreveR
Summary: Yamaguchi es un muchacho promedio de instituto, nada sensacional y muy ordinario en su vida cotidiana, que ha sufrido tempestades radicales en su transición de la niñez a la adolescencia, y que en el transcurso de los años ha aprendido a tolerar su falta de gracia y poca genialidad. Sin embargo, bajo ese amigable rostro detonante de virginidad, yace la personificación de la impaciencia y el descontrol; un apasionante y frustrado ser que anhela acariciar el corazón ajeno de una vertiginosa alma solitaria. Yamaguchi se verá en una encrucijada cuando sus reprimidos sentimientos tomen posesión de su existencia y declaren por él su forma de querer, al único individuo que logró reconquistar su corazón después de apadrinar tantas desilusiones en su adolescencia: su mejor amigo de la infancia, Tsukishima.Advertencia: Yamaguchi x Tsukishima (no, en mi mundo SÍ importa el orden X3)Obra registrada en SafeCreative, no está permitida ninguna adaptación. Pero si te ha fascinado la lectura y quieres hacer algún fanart, agradecería que me avisaras primero para tener mi consentimiento ^w^ De verdad me sentiría muy halagada uwu!! y estaría encantada de detallarte los interiores y exteriores, si lo deseas ♥





	

Está atardeciendo y el cielo se tiñe de una armoniosa aleación entre las nubes naranja y un vasto cielo violeta; mientras, el equipo de Karasuno se divertía en un parque de diversiones, aunque era muy limitado el número de boletos que podían costear. Sin embargo, para algunos niños con el estómago sensible, como suele suceder siempre antes de cada partido de gran relevancia para ellos, siete grandes atracciones no estuvieron nada mal; a excepción de los bolsillos de Ukai, que tuvo el valor de invitar a todos sus adolescentes cuervos a dar un entretenido paseo. 

Ahora, a un último boleto para gastar antes del regreso a casa, todos se encaminan a la atracción más brillante y romántica de todas: la rueda de la fortuna. Ese gigantesco y resplandeciente aro del amor que los elevará hacia un apacible ocaso y cosquilleará la boca de sus estómagos en su descenso. Yamaguchi, como ningún otro, había anhelado tanto subir a ella desde que pusieron un pie en ese suelo recubierto de pequeñas piedrecitas frente al mar, que no podía aún hacerse a la idea de que Hinata le hubiese hecho el inmenso favor de convencerlos a todos en su lugar. 

– Subir a ella con Tsukki – Un hilo ridículo de voz tembló entre sus labios, a causa de una emoción muy grande para un muchacho enamorado – Le debo una muy grande a Hinata – Rascó el borde de su pecosa nariz ruborizada; nada podría superar una oportunidad de estar a solas con Kei.

Absorto en su pequeña felicidad, Yamaguchi tropezó con las muchas roquitas que recubrían el suelo del parque de diversiones y despertó de un fugaz sueño con Tsukishima; sólo para darse con la sorpresa de que la fraternidad de cuervos a la que pertenecía, se había adelantado mucho más de la cuenta y ya los esperaban en una extensa fila en la boletería. Yamaguchi apresuró el paso, acatando a las advertencias de Hinata para que corriera a su lado; pero entonces el sonido de sus deportivas apisonando las diminutas piedras, lo detuvo: había escuchado sólo sus propias pisadas. Algo desorientado, tardó un poco en notar que Tsukishima ya no caminaba a su lado. 

– Tsukki... – De oriente a occidente, Yamaguchi giró en los talones de sus pies por inercia y, como suele sucederle desde la exploración de sus sentimientos hacia otro hombre, el crecimiento de sus pupilas delataron su fascinación por cierto muchacho de cabellos rubios e insolente sonrisa.

Con los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, cada vez más en lo que acortaba la distancia con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Yamaguchi contempló, de una desagradable y muy infantil manera, al conquistador que hurtó la entera atención de Tsukishima: una de esas estafadoras máquinas de muñequitos de felpa, de donde habían muchos gatitos de color negro “de regalo”. Yamaguchi suspiró. No era para menos ese nivel de concentración cuando Tsukki era pésimo en ese juego para ferias; y decir “pésimo” de por sí ya era demasiada cortesía de parte de cualquiera. 

En lo que esperaba, Yamaguchi comenzó a impacientarse; empujando con las puntas de sus pies las pequeñas piedras que rodeaban la suela de sus deportivas: no importaba cuánto empeño le pusiera Tsukishima, estaba claro que jamás sacaría un gatito de ahí. Lo extraño de todo esto es que Yamaguchi comenzó a perder su fe en él. ¿A qué se debía esa sensación de abandono?

– ¿Qué ve Tsukki en esos muñecos tan horrendos? – murmuró con desdén, viendo cómo Tsukki acababa de desperdiciar su quinta moneda; la que había contado desde que se hubo acercado. 

A Yamaguchi le causó un tic en el ojo cuando el tintineo de la sexta moneda de Tsukishima rodó al interior de la ranura y golpeó sobre todas las demás desperdiciadas. Yachi ya había comenzado a advertirles que la fila estaba moviéndose y era frustrante para él presenciar la perseverancia de Tsukishima en algo que aborrecía tanto como la nueva programación fresa de MTV. Entonces, tras el retumbar de la máquina de peluches, a causa de un furoso Tsukishima, Yamaguchi se dio con la escalofriante verdad de su repentina ansiedad y mal humor. En esas felpudas inmundicias, y Yamaguchi suplicó porque sólo fueran jugarretas absurdas de su imaginación, se apreciaba con endemoniada claridad la insolente expresión con la que Kuroo se manifestaba ante cualquiera que pudiera respirar. “Yamaguchi no es celoso…”: dijo para sí mismo, pero ésta frase mental se fue en picada al golpe, cuando Tsukishima insertó otra de las escasas monedas que le quedaban.

– Tsukki – Fue otro ridículo hilo de voz que se perdió en los disparos de las escopetas a los globos.

Ocho, nueve, diez intentos… pero los peluches siguieron resbalando a penas el garfio los hubiese acariciado y elevado escasos centímetros del resto. Yamaguchi espero con impaciencia. Tal vez no había pasado suficiente tiempo, tal vez sólo eran dos minutos que nunca volvería a ver en su vida: ¡tiempo totalmente desperdiciado y muerto!, pero se le hacía una eternidad; entre tanto, sus amigos abandonaban la boletería y se dirigían a la rueda de la fortuna. A lo lejos Hinata agitó tres boletos en su mano, dos más de los que necesitaría puesto que Kageyama sostenía el suyo. Para Yamaguchi, ese benevolente acto fue un respiro; el cual desvió temporalmente la aguja del reloj que dictaba las intensidades de su mal humor del uno al doce: tal vez ya había llegado al nueve.

Un onceavo tintineo de moneda en la ranura llegó a sus oídos y Yamaguchi fijó su mirada hacia el vasto mar por donde ya comenzaba a ocultarse el sol. Sí, definitivamente su estado anímico había mejorado considerablemente; pero bien enfatizaba un tiempo de caducidad… y ésta como que se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados. Yamaguchi suspiró profundamente, como quien trata de asimilar las náuseas de una resaca y, con una sensación de resignación perforándole el pecho, volvió a dirigirse a Tsukishima; ésta vez con la certeza de que deberá comprar dos pasajes en el regreso a casa, si es que Tsukki no vació sus bolsillos para conseguir lo inalcanzable. Tonto.

– Tsukki – Nombró con vacilante voz, lo que le hizo sentir realmente estúpido; pero no podría ir y burlarse de ese peluche de espantosa cara, que su mejor amigo tanto se esmeraba por ganar. 

– ¡¿Qué…?! – Tsukishima liberó frustraciones desquitando su cólera con Yamaguchi, para luego insertar otra moneda a la máquina de peluches. ¿Dónde quedaron los “cállate Yamaguchi”? 

Fue un momento de incomodidad suprema: para Yamaguchi porque le enfermaba lo que estaba a punto de decir, y para Tsukishima… tan frustrado como cuando a Kenma le obligan abandonar la consola y concentrarse en el partido. Yamaguchi sintió el golpe de sus palabras multiplicado por mil, dado que cualquiera enloquecería cuando es molestado en medio de algo muy importante; lo que significaba que Tsukki acababa de odiarlo más que nadie en todo el mundo. ¿No es lógico?

– Lo siento… – suspiró sonriente; acentuando aún más su propia incomodidad, pero alimentando su urgencia por expulsar sus palabras; sobre todo cuando Tsukishima perdió su doceavo peluche y volvió a agitar la máquina. El sonido de esa alarma enserio que cabreaba – Estuviste muy cerca.

– Ya casi lo tenía – Respondió uniformemente buscando algo más de cambio en sus bolsillos, la moneda que sugería esa máquina de peluches, sin lograr nada más que un arrugado boleto de tren y un pañuelo de color rosa con el que sacaba brillo a sus anteojos – Una moneda, sólo una…

Yamaguchi observó con recelo los movimientos de Tsukishima y los pequeños gatitos. Las pocas veces que pudo gozar del sentido de urgencia o de necesidad de su mejor amigo, siendo poseído por el deseo y el fervor de hacer algo por voluntad propia y competitiva, fueron pequeños lujos que Yamaguchi atesoraba secretamente como placeres visuales. Sí, el empeño de Tsukishima le encendía al igual que la insinuante mirada de una virgen; pero no es algo que pudiera compartir con sus amigos: él era el muchacho inocente y decente. Ahora bien, ¿tenía que ser por unos mal paridos muñequitos de “Kuroo”? Yamaguchi lo padeció totalmente arrugado y a la izquierda, de sólo ver que la ferviente actitud de Tsukki se desperdiciaba en conseguir uno de esos infelices.

En fin, antes de que sus injustificables celos fueran a arruinar su perfecto atardecer, a causa de cierto felino que se encontraba a kilómetros de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi agitó las pocas monedas que repiqueteaban en sus bolsillos y descubrió que lamentablemente tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar ese gigantesco cuervo que no pudo ganar en el Juego del Martillo. El eslogan decía “Mide tu hombría” y él la modificó mentalmente a “¿Fuera de servicio? Recupera tu martillo en el baño portátil” Yamaguchi apuñeó las monedas y los billetes de su bolsillo, desvariando entre hacer trampa y comprar ese enorme peluche o… regresar a casa con la insolente sonrisa de ese gatito de peluche. “Yamaguchi no es para nada celoso, pero esa historia del “No somos más que amigos” MIS-HUE-VOS”, gruñó Yamaguchi para sus adentros, alternando una angustiosa mirada entre la máquina de peluches y el juego del martillo, máquina de peluches y juego de martillo, máquina de martillos o juego de peluche. Pero como siempre ¡A la felicidad de Tsukki! 

– ¿Me permites intentarlo por ti? – Ofreció con cándida voz, agitando unas cuantas monedas en su mano. Yamaguchi no esperó respuesta alguna, sobre todo por la expresión desconcertada de Tsukishima, y abrió un campo para él en esa molesta máquina de “Kuroos” que había osado con irritar a su nov… mejor amigo. Sólo… su mejor amigo – Es el muñeco de la derecha, ¿no es así?

– Sí... – vaciló Tsukishima, algo idiotizado y perturbado por la minuciosidad de Yamaguchi en lo que había estado haciendo. ¿No había actuado como un bobo con él? – ¿Cómo supiste que…? 

– Adiviné – dijo, cubriendo su aspereza con una suave, confortable y dulce voz; la misma con el que siempre se dirigía a él ofrendándole seguridad y certeza… pese a su decepción o su orgullo. 

Tal vez… Yamaguchi era un poco masoquista.

Yamaguchi insertó una moneda y el garfio abrazó la cabeza de ese peluche que tanto Tsukishima se negó a abandonar. Y así como la mayoría de las desgracias suelen suceder cuando uno no las desea, ese pequeño peluche de “Kuroo” se elevó, ante los ojos desilusionados del pecoso, y cayó con total sumisión en ese abismo por donde apresuró a inclinarse y cogerlo con odio por la cola. Yamaguchi ganó ese “Kuroo” para Tsukki, en su primer intento. Qué jodidamente irónico: fueron trece intentos contra uno. La única excusa de Yamaguchi, en un arrebatado intento por quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le causó esa indeseable victoria, fue la de decir que los intentos fallidos de su mejor amigo le habían dado una increíble ventaja para ganar. Era eso o vomitar las papitas. 

– Si hubieses insertado una moneda más… hubieses ganado, Tsukki… – dijo, y el felpa del gatito negro, con cínica sonrisa bajo esos bigotes, se deslizó por las yemas de sus dedos mientras se le era arrebatado con suma lentitud. De pronto… Tsukishima no lucía para nada contento con él.

– Si tú lo dices – respondió Tsukishima, encogiéndose de hombros en son de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo escuchar que pudo haber ganado si no fuera tan POBRE – Lo cuidaré por ti.

– ¿Por mi…? – El flechado corazón de Yamaguchi latió intensivamente, inseguro de si se debía a los celos que lo sucumbían o la felicidad misma – ¿P-por qué… por mí, Tsukki…? – Palpitaciones bajo su pecho se intensificaron, condenado por esa dorada mirada, y dolía mantenerse de pie.

– Tenía pensado hacer algo con él, pero… – La cabecita del peluche se balanceó por encima de sus gafas cuando la zarandeó a la altura de su rostro – lo ganaste por mí – dijo, algo arrepentido, y volvió a sostenerla a la altura de su pecho. Lo sabía… a veces podía ser un mal agradecido. 

Pero fuera de lo que Yamaguchi pudiera estar pensando en ese momento, y es que en su mente revolotearon ideas indecorosas pero adorables de Tsukki con ese “Kuroo”, los cuales ya estaban enloqueciéndole de los celos, Tsukishima había abrazado con reflexión cada una de sus palabras referente al último intento que no pudo hacer, lamentando no haber ganado ese peluche por su cuenta. Tsukishima no estaba siendo un mal agradecido, sólo se sentía inquieto por dentro; pero claro… Yamaguchi no lo sabía y tuvo la sensación de que le hizo perder el tiempo por nada.

– S-si ya no lo quieres… puedo quedármelo, Tsukki – sonrió débilmente, preguntándose para sí mismo: ¿hasta cuándo esperaría una recompensa por su devoción hacia él? – No es nada…

“No es nada” Tsukishima se estremeció en desconcierto al oír esas palabras y apretó ese felpudo gatito contra su pecho; como si quisiera resguardarlo de las garras de Yamaguchi. “¿Que no era nada?” Si tan sólo Yamaguchi supiera que acababa de arruinarle la diversión y todos sus planes malévolos. No importaba cuanto hubiese querido Tsukishima ganar ese peluche, ahora no creía tener el coraje suficiente para hacer explotar ese muñeco de expresión altanera con los fuegos artificiales que había guardado después de celebrar el año nuevo. Ahora le sería tremendamente imposible incendiarlo, no mientras latía el corazón de Yamaguchi en ese esponjoso relleno. No… nadie podría arrebatarle esa pequeña criatura de sus aterciopelados brazos; y sin importar que Yamaguchi caminara a su lado y le estuviera mirando de soslayo, acercó el peluche a su corazón.

– Lo conservaré por ti, puedes dejarlo conmigo. No… me importará hacerlo… – De camino a la rueda de la fortuna, Tsukishima escondió el rubor de sus mejillas adelantándose a pasos agigantados; dos o tres pisadas más por delante de Yamaguchi. Era tonto… se sintió diminuto, a pesar de su considerable altura, porque el gato le recordaba a Kuroo; pero, lastimosamente, acababa de cogerle cariño por culpa de…

– N-no creí que te gustara tanto – sonrió, agitando ligeramente sus largos cabellos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. El tono de su voz… delató lo deprimido que comenzaba a ponerse por todo.

– ¿Lo odias? – Tsukishima giró en los talones de sus pies y se volvió hacia Yamaguchi; frustrando su andar cuando sus pechos colisionaron entre sí. Los hombros de su amigo pecoso tiritaron de nerviosismo ante el impacto y por el tono autoritario de su voz – Vamos, dilo. ¿Lo odias? – sonrió. 

– ¿O-odiarlo yo…? – Yamaguchi comenzó a balbucear tanto, que una sugestiva sonrisa de Tsukki le advirtió que a su amigo le apetecería molestarlo otro poco más – ¡¡n-no, Tsukki, no podría…!! Odiarlo… – Él agitó ambas manos para demostrar su inocencia; pero la expresión sarcástica de Tsukishima le dio a entender que no era del todo bueno fingiendo – Yo… no estoy mintiendo…

– Lo detestas, admítelo – Sonrió con ironía en lo que acercaba a frotar el peluche de felpa contra las pecas de Yamaguchi, con las pocas fuerzas que el cosquilleo de su reprimida risa le pudo dar; causando que su mejor amigo comenzara a estornudar una y otra vez – ¿Alérgico? – Bromista.

– ¡¡Tsukki, n-no… para!! – Impuso sus manos para detenerlo, pero Tsukki parecía estar muy lejos de ser piadoso con él. Juntos se retorcieron sonrientes mientras el peluche no se despegada de su nariz; cuando, entonces, unos suaves labios acariciaron los suyos y le arrebataron el aliento. 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de ello, y aunque sea disfrutarlo un poco más o arriesgarse a tomar la iniciativa entreabriendo sus labios, Yamaguchi sufrió con desesperación el desenlace de su primer beso; el cual “Kuroo” presenció y los custodió a ambos de desconocidos indiscretos con su regordeta pancita de felpa. Tsukishima se apartó por completo de él y la fresca brisa del mar acaricio el calor de sus mejillas; estremeciéndose de escalofríos, muy avergonzado. Soledad siempre fue su amiga fiel, pero, ésta vez, incluso ella lo abandonó en un acto compasivo porque la implosión de sus emociones demandaba algo más de privacidad a este muchacho enamorado.

– ¿Te quedarás ahí esperando? – advirtió Tsukishima con potente y temblorosa voz, alejándose del pecoso de camino a la rueda de la fortuna; donde sus amigos yacían formados por parejas a subir en esas redondas y coloridas carrosas giratorias – Apresúrate, Yamaguchi – demandó, casi como una plegaria. Se sentía en extremo apenado de sí mismo y no creía poder enfrentar a toda la fraternidad de idiotas por su cuenta. Necesitaba a Yamaguchi; al menos contaba con su apoyo en caso de que los alborotadores del equipo le hubieran visto y dijeran algo que fuera a sofocarlo.

Yamaguchi, sin embargo, totalmente sordo a cualquier ruido externo y ruegos de Tsukishima, la máxima divinidad de sus días a partir de ahora, mostraba una expresión enamorada y demasiado imbécil en el rostro; ensimismado en las resplandecientes estrellas de un universo inexistente y polvo cósmico que juraba podía ver en lo alto del cielo, por encima de su cabeza. Porque, cielos… esa suave caricia de almas, fecundada por el contacto labial de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi apostaría por ello, nunca serían suficientes para él. Trascurrieron cortos segundos y ya anhelaba su piel…

– ¡Yamaguchi! – bramó Tsukishima, despertando de golpe a un Yamaguchi retardado, atrayendo las miradas curiosas del equipo de Karasuno; precisamente lo que quería evitar – Ven… conmigo, ¡ahora! – rugió en un temperamental susurro, con el rostro extremadamente ruborizado. 

– Ya voy, Tsukki – Yamaguchi se puso en marcha… y cuando Tsukishima volvió a darle la espalda, relamió la humedad de sus labios; totalmente alucinado al saborear el dulce glaseado del pastel de fresa que Tsukishima debió comprar en la tienda de regalos, y la esencia del té – Lo siento.

Trastornado por la impulsividad de sus emociones, por haber tenido la osadía de besar los labios de su mejor amigo de la infancia, la urgencia de Tsukishima por suplicarle a Yamaguchi que permaneciera a su lado y se mantuviera silencioso generó un insufrible bulbo de palabras que no le permitió expresarse con facilidad; y titubear no era una opción para él: eso le haría sentir… patético. Por otro lado, y aquello fue muy escalofriante, tal vez Yamaguchi leyó sus pensamientos respecto a la ley del hielo y sólo quiso hacerle frente a ellos… o tal vez le hizo sentir muy desesperado. En cualquier caso, fue muy imprudente cuando Yamaguchi comenzó a hablar de ello en lo que iban a reunirse con Hinata, al final de la fila.

– Tsukki… – nombró con cierto pavor, sin aceptar que la comunicación entre los dos se limitaría en asentir con la cabeza y escuchar sus respiraciones en la rueda de la fortuna – S-si tú estás de acuerdo… y-yo quisiera… – Su voz fue vacilante y, por más, alarmante para Tsukishima; quien le dedicó una despavorida mirada – Quiero decir… ¿t-tú crees que yo… d-debería…? ¿Yo debería…? 

– ¿Quieres tomar la responsabilidad…? – Interrumpió con presteza, cuidando su propia espalda del resto, terminando en un susurro ante la desagradable sensación de que todos le observaban – Fui yo quien te besó ¿o no…? – Quiso darle fin, de golpe – Yo debería decir eso, no tú; así que cierra la boca a temas que desconoces, Yamaguchi – Culpable, mordió su labio inferior con la certeza de que acababa de pisotear el orgullo de un inocente, sólo por sentirse apenado por besarlo – No quise…

– No, está bien… tienes razón, sé a qué te refieres – Yamaguchi sonrió débilmente, tirando todas sus posibilidades y esperanzas a la basura; como cualquier muchacho enamorado a quien le han clavado una estaca en el corazón. Deseaba hacerse cargo de Tsukishima, pero nada podía hacerse si su mejor amigo imponía el muro de la amistad entre los dos – Sólo fue un beso… lo siento… 

Al final de la fila, Hinata los recibió con un pronunciado puchero en los labios, los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Yamaguchi le preguntó irónicamente a qué se debía su mal humor, a lo que Hinata, felizmente, no se negó a hacerle algún otro favor en el futuro; sólo estaba fastidiado porque se había esforzado como nunca, para mantener quieto a su compañero de “celda”; que se había estado negando rotundamente a subir a la rueda de la fortuna con él. Ciertamente no le tenía miedo a las alturas; era mucho peor, a Kageyama le aterraba que la carrosa fuera a caer a causa de que Hinata lucía mucho más hiperactivo de lo normal. Estaba pálido de sólo ver que Nishinoya los saludaba desde lo alto y la carrosa se balanceaba de un lado a otro. ¡Pobre Asahi!

Cuando llegó el turno de Hinata y Kageyama, Tsukishima miró a Yamaguchi de soslayo y supuso que dada a las circunstancias engorrosas, su pecoso amigo no toleraría compartir la carrosa con él. Hinata les tendió sus boletos antes de que pusiera otro pie en la cabina y terminó por arrastrar a un infantil pero rabiado Kageyama al interior de ésta, con el apoyo de Yamaguchi. Entre cosquillas, Yamaguchi tuvo que poner un pie en la carrosa; cuando, de pronto, una gélida mano se aferró a la suya y tiró de él hacia afuera de la cabina esférica. Hinata se erizó entonces y, en su sobresalto, se puso a la defensiva; pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando, junto a Yamaguchi, le dedicaron una brava mirada a un retraído Tsukishima que… más bien lucía como un pequeño niño asustado. 

– Tsukishima… – balbuceó Hinata; pero Yamaguchi, en un acto benevolente, le detuvo de hablar y cerró la puerta de la carrosa. Ni idea de cómo funcionaban estos juegos, esta sólo se elevó. 

– ¿Tsukki…? – Su desdeñosa mirada se disolvió a una rebosante de indulgencia, e hizo fuerza de voluntad para no enlazar sus dedos con los temblorosos dedos de Tsukishima; que parecía más distraído de lo normal – ¡Tsukki! – Acentuó su voz entonces y Tsukishima soltó su mano con una expresión apenada en el rostro ¿Acaso alguien alteró a su mejor amigo? – ¿Qué anda mal…?

– No es nada, es sólo… – Carraspeó, distraído en lo que veía a su carrosa descender de los cielos; ésta era de un rosa pastel y bordes dorados – Por un momento pensé… que subiríamos con ellos y… – Silenció; su interior era una calamidad de emociones disparatadas y perdió el habla. 

– No – Fue firme; aunque un dejo de dulzura, como en muchas otras ocasiones en que la tristeza o la decepción le obligaban a tomar la rienda de sus desgraciados sentimientos, revistió a Tsukki de seguridad – Yo… esperaba que pudiéramos subir juntos, pero tal vez tú... no… ¿Tsukki…? 

Ahí iba… una majestuosa e indomable criatura de naturaleza incomprendida, caminando por su lado como si no estuviera delante de él; como si todo este tiempo se hubiese dirigido a nadie en particular. Yamaguchi quedó anonadado, sin nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, cuando la carrosa de rosa pastel descendió a sus espaldas y Tsukishima entró a ella sin dejarle terminar la oración. Durante los próximos dos minutos y medio, vivirían un momento de tensión y silencio; eso era una certeza. Así que Yamaguchi suspiró profundamente, llenó sus pulmones de valor e ingresó a la carroza antes de que ésta comenzara a elevarse sin él. Tsukishima, embelesado por el bello atardecer al otro lado de las ventanas, no se dignó a dirigirle la mirada a él… o a “Kuroo”.

El mugroso, bastardo, cara de culo, bueno para nada, remedo de “Kuroo”, se encontraba sentado en su sitio, delante de Tsukishima. ¿Quién le daría tanta importancia a un mugroso, bastardo, cara de culo, bueno para nada, remedo de “Kuroo” peluche como ese? Resignado, Yamaguchi fue a sentarse a su lado, recordando que le había dejado los cigarrillos a Hinata al prestarle su chaqueta para que se cubriera del frío. Bueno, no es como si pudiera fumar aquí de todas formas; ni aunque la preciosa vista del atardecer ameritara que lo hiciera o la ansiedad le hiciera agua a la boca en su deseo por sostener algo entre sus labios. “Algo entre mis labios”, repitió Yamaguchi, reposando su espalda en el respaldar del asiento; pegando la mirada al techo de la carroza. “Algo en mis…”

–…labios – Fue un soplido que rompió el silencio y derritió el hielo. Yamaguchi se entumeció en su sitio y no tuvo el valor para bajar la mirada. ¿Tsukishima le habría escuchado? Después de lo sucedido allá abajo temió averiguarlo y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana opuesta a la de “Kuroo” en lo que rememoró la suavidad de Tsukishima; ese maravilloso contacto de su cálida piel. 

– Escuché eso… – murmuró Tsukishima, estremeciendo de los nervios a un estático Yamaguchi; quien se limitó a rascar una comezón en la punta de su nariz y a sudar frío. Tsukkishima suspiró una sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte; estaba nervioso – No puedo creer que Hinata guarde tus cigarrillos en tu chaqueta – Atrajo la atención de Yamaguchi – Nunca lo mencionaste.

– Ah… e-eso – suspiró con inmenso alivio; felizmente, Tsukishima hablaba de los cigarrillo, pero ahora debía justificar su falta de complicidad y confianza con él – No fue a propósito… no quería ser una mala influencia para Tsukki – comentó, algo arrepentido por desviar sus años de amistad.

– No soy un niño, Yamaguchi – espetó con aborrecimiento; agradecía silenciosamente todas las atenciones de Yamaguchi, en el transcurso de su amitas, PERO BASTA – ¿Hinata también lo hace? 

– Pues… sí ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! Me meteré en problemas si lo haces. Hinata sólo corrió delante de mí y me descubrió; fue una tarde en la que estábamos aburridos y él salió a trotar. 

– Y, dime… – Lejos de la humanidad, a salvo en el cielo, sintió el valor para decirlo; aunque sus níveas mejillas comenzaran a arder en intenso rubor – ¿En serio piensas que fue maravilloso? 

– ¿Eh…? – Yamaguchi se había puesto un poco más cómodo posando las palmas de sus manos, una a cada lado, sobre el asiento; pero ante la repentina cuestión de Tsukishima, no midió dónde las había reposado y derrumbó a “Kuroo” a rebotar a los tobillos de su mejor amigo – ¿C-cómo dices…? – Rezó porque se tratara de alguna broma; mientras, se apresuraba a recoger al gatito.

– ¿El suave y cálido contacto de mis labios? – encaró Tsukishima, enternecido por el desequilibro de su mejor amigo; reprimiendo una carcajada, cubriéndose los labios en posición de pensador. Yamaguchi, balbuceando justificaciones sin sentido y tembloroso a más no poder, se recompuso y regresó a su asiento; cediéndole torpemente el mayor espacio de éste a “Kuroo” – Patético.

– ¡¡Tsukki!! – Las brutales palpitaciones golpeando el interior de su pecho estaban acabando con él y apenas pudo corresponder al lejano saludo de Hinata, en la carroza de enfrente. ¿Cómo responder a eso?, hacía mucho que Tsukki había dejado de llamarle “Patético” – ¡S-sobre eso…! 

– Acércate – Fue autoritario, pese al nerviosismo y el pudor; sus ralas cejas rubias temblaban un poco, pero estaba bien con eso. Que su cuerpo delatara sus emociones en las reacciones de su cuerpo era una experiencia para él y un obsequio para Yamaguchi – Ese es el sitio de “Kuroo”, el tuyo… – Sin soportar escucharse a sí mismo, frunció el entrecejo y enrojeció aún más – aquí…

Si alguna vez Yamaguchi pensó en desperdiciar su virginidad en alguna rubia encantadora, y de eso fue poco antes de que cursara el primer año, cuando las primeras desilusiones de su vida se limitaban en el poco dinero que poseía en el cajón de los calcetines y no impresionaba a nadie, ahora sólo deseaba encontrar a alguien a quien no pudiera resistir. Y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo, atrapándolo con la transparencia de su existencia y la vulnerabilidad de sus escudos; apuntando para él en ese espacio vacío a su lado, con su delgado dedo índice. Sin pensarlo, Yamaguchi fue por Tsukishima; acercándose con sumisión y buscando ver su desdeñosa e introvertida mirada. 

– Un poco más lejos… – advirtió Tsukishima, cuando Yamaguchi pareció querer devorarlo con la mirada apenas hubo pegado los glúteos en el asiento. ¡Fue impactante! ¿No se suponía que sólo las chicas podían olfatear la desesperación del hombre? ¡Nunca estuvo tan cerca de sestarle un puño sobre las pecas! – Pero… no tan lejos… – Yamaguchi tenia de obediente, lo de imprudente.

– ¿Aquí está bien, Tsukki? – Preguntó con indulgencia, enternecido en esas mejillas ruborizadas. Ésta vez, pasando por alto a Hinata; quien agitaba los brazos en busca de su atención otra vez.

Tsukishima se limitó a asentir, aún sin dirigirle la mirada, dejando caer evidentemente su mano entre el espacio que los separaba; Yamaguchi permaneció inmóvil, sufriendo un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago. Ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra y el único lenguaje entre ellos era el de los golpeteos que las yemas de sus dedos hacían sobre el asiento; ambos, ahora mirando en la misma dirección en la que “Kuroo” los saludaba con su insolente sonrisa; ambos… mirando de soslayo la cercanía de sus manos; ansiando el menor contacto de sus efusivas almas solitarias.

Las inquietudes de Yamaguchi estaban a pie de flor desde que los labios de Tsukishima le habían abandonado, y cada segundo desperdiciado los acercaba al mundo exterior; allá afuera, donde cumples un monótono rol después de la jornada de clases con los maestros en traje viejo, y las pelotas de vóley enrojecen la piel de tus antebrazos y manos; muy lejos de la inevitable adicción a la pornografía que todo muchacho de su edad padece y las indiscutibles noches en las que uno se masturba… pero claro, eso nadie lo sabe excepto tú. Entonces ¿por qué la maldita demora? 

Yamaguchi deslizó las yemas de sus dedos hacia adelante, intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo en lo que buscaba el contacto físico de sus manos. Tsukishima infló el pecho, aguardando sus ansias porque Yamaguchi enlazara sus dedos con los suyos. Ya lo veían venir: como niños de jardín, apenados e inexpertos, se tomarían de las manos mientras los latidos de sus corazones les prometía el deceso si seguían alimentando sus ansiedades e insatisfacciones con inocentes caricias, el roce de sus rodillas y el apoyo mutuo de sus hombros. Entonces sucedió… y si alguna vez tuvieron pensamientos blancos y virginales… éstas cayeron al noveno círculo del infierno. 

Pese a sus acciones decorosas, sus mentes adolescentes, en pleno apogeo del descubrimiento y el reconocimiento, sobrevolaron más allá del cosmos de la castidad; mientras el menor roce de sus manos simbolizó para ellos un contacto más íntimo entre sus pieles. Un acto obsceno entre hombres, mal visto por una sociedad de brutos partidarios del prejuicio homosexual. Tsukishima tembló de impaciencia y Yamaguchi era un mar de euforia. La vana tristeza que había consumido su corazón allá abajo, cerca de la máquina de peluches, donde el gras es verde, el atardecer nada en las olas del mar, las chicas son preciosas y los labios de su mejor amigo son suaves y crueles, ahora se había tornado un lío en su vientre bajo… y palpitaba cautelosamente en armonía. 

– Por favor… hazte responsable… – balbuceó finalmente, apretando la mano de Yamaguchi con titánica fuerza; no sólo porque quisiera aferrarse a ella, sino también para que abandonara esa ridícula y molesta búsqueda de su mirada – No hagas eso, me estas espantando – Se quejó. 

– Tsukki – Sus instintos depredadores lo llevaron a susurrarle al oído y Tsukishima se estremeció deliciosamente con el menor soplido de su aliento – ¿Puedo…? ¿En serio puedo hacerlo…? – Sus pecosas facultades fueron ensombrecidas por el irascible flujo de sus emociones y sentimientos no correspondidos, los cuales desembocaron en Tsukishima en una vertiginosa sed por besarlo. 

Debilitado por el cariñoso recorrido de la cálida mano de Yamaguchi en su mejilla, Tsukishima frunció los labios y los relajó en un profundo suspiro, ante un cosquilleo en su lóbulo izquierdo. Tan tierno, tan adorable y tan devoto, Tsukishima sintió haber caído en las manos correctas en su primera vez; y sin fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo, encantado en sus inexpertas caricias, se dejó guiar por Yamaguchi, orientado a un camino donde las estrellas se manifestarían frente a su rostro y lo recibirían con un suave e inocente contacto en sus labios. Porque si es amor lo que quieres, entonces no te importará, recibir un poco de ternura, que a veces es tan difícil de encontrar. 

Pero Yamaguchi, seducido por un instinto sobreprotector y una insatisfacción al cual Tsukishima alguna vez le hubo sujetado a camisas de fuerza y plomo en sus tobillos, cayó en desesperación e insaciabilidad; siendo recompensado con una iracunda mordida en su lengua. Yamaguchi sufrió un ardiente dolor que le arrebató un gemido y resbaló del asiento a golpear de glúteos al suelo, luego de recibir un empujón a la altura de su pecho. La suela de una deportiva yacía plasmado en su playera, en lo que la imponente altura de Tsukishima se levantaba frente a él; adentrándose peligrosamente entre la abertura de sus piernas, como si fuera en serio a pisotear sus testículos.

– Tsukki, espera… ¿hi-hice algo… mal? – Yamaguchi retrocedió, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos para desplazarse por el suelo. Pronto el asiento de enfrente limitó su escape y Tsukishima se inclinó ante él, sin apartar la mirada del… tenue bulto bajo sus pantalones – Tsukki, no… – La idea de que Tsukishima aplastaría sus testículos por sus calientes reacciones, lo llevó a palidecer; no obstante, lo que ocurrió después fue muchísimo peor… cuando Tsukki abandonó todo rastro de empatía y devoró sus labios con inconmensurable pasión. Yamaguchi estaba tan jodido…

Con un ligero rubor coloreando sus pómulos y una brillante capa de transpiración en su frente, Tsukishima detuvo la succión de sus lenguas y se apartó de Yamaguchi; abandonándole con una prominente erección entre las piernas, que el pecoso no logró advertir; embrutecido en el sabor de los vestigios de Tsukishima humedeciendo sus inflamados labios. Tras recibir su recompensa, Yamaguchi sintió ser el muchacho más afortunado de todos. Pero no era suficiente: su amor por Tsukishima había crecido desmesuradamente con ese engatusador beso y deseaba probar más de esa apasionante intrepidez, explorar cada zona de su firme cuerpo y marcar su nívea piel con pequeñas y dolorosas mordidas; pero no… por ahora, debía ser paciente, y aguardar el momento que sea necesario para crecer juntos y que Tsukishima llegara a amarle con locura.

– Maldición, deja de pensar en voz alta, Yamaguchi, estás avergonzándome – gruñó, estrujando los labios de Yamaguchi en otra contundente mordida; haciéndole tiritar de dolor al pecoso. 

– Ah… p-pero… yo no dije… nada – Yamaguchi intentó zafarse de la atenazadora mordida, creyó hasta cierto punto que se trataba de una broma entre adolescentes enamorados… pero estaba muy equivocado. Tsukishima lo tenía condenado a una trampa para osos – ¡¡Tsukki!! – gimoteó de dolor y Tsukishima lo liberó de golpe. Lagrimoso por el desgarrador dolor, Yamaguchi acarició sus mordisqueados labios… aún sin comprender a dónde iba todo esto o qué había hecho mal.

– Estás excitado – Con socarrona sonrisa, Tsukishima dejó caer el peluche de “Kuroo” en el bulto ya no tan discreto de Yamaguchi; y juzgando por el impacto en la mirada del pecoso, el pobre no tenía la menor idea de su erección; lo que calentó su perverso corazón de ternura – Patético. 

– ¿P-patético…? – Sí, Yamaguchi estaba malditamente jodido con todo “eso” en su contra y sólo pudo pensar en todos aquellos que lo notarían cuando tuviera que descender de la rueda de la fortuna. Tsukishima caminó por su lado extendiendo una maliciosa sonrisa e ignorando que se encontraría en apuros sin él, salió por la puerta en cuanto esta se abrió – ¡Tsukki, espera...!

Haciendo oídos sordos a las suplicas de un sobreexcitado Yamaguchi, Tsukishima fue a reunirse con el equipo; algunos preguntaron indirectas sobre qué fue lo que sucedió ahí dentro, él simplemente no respondió a sus pretenciosas cuestiones y fue a refugiarse en un puesto de algodón de azúcar y manzanas acarameladas. Por otro lado, Yamaguchi, letalmente desorientado, permaneció sentado en el suelo, con el gatito de felpa cubriendo su desvergonzada erección; cayendo en cuenta de que tal vez sí había sido un poco pervertido con Tsukki… aunque no conseguía recordar haber idealizado alguna obscenidad en medio de sus besos y sus caricias mutuas. En medio de su ensimismamiento, Hinata se asomó a mirar al interior de la carrosa, despidiendo un estruendoso saludo que tiritó de los nervios a Yamaguchi; sin mediar palabra o hacer preguntas, porque tal vez podría ser inmaduro pero no por eso estúpido y falto de educación, se desprendió de la dichosa chaqueta y la extendió por encima de la cabeza del pecoso: su amigo lucía como un maldito perdedor rechazado. Eso dolía.

– ¿Estuvo bien? – preguntó Hinata desinteresado, tal y como había prometido que lo haría, pero Yamaguchi se limitó vacilar con la cabeza; al parecer su amigo no creía que hubiese salido mal, pero tampoco podría decir que hubiese salido del todo bien – En serio, Yamaguchi, nunca podré entender qué tiene de especial Tsukishima, para dejar a sujetos como tú en el suelo. 

– Tsukki… – balbuceó, como si fuera la única palabra que albergaba su escaso vocabulario. 

– Sí, sí, “Tsukki” – imitó, parodiando el acento de un zombi que balbucea “Cerebros...” – Todo lo que tú quieras, Yamaguchi, pero un paso a la vez – Sonrió – Ahora, vamos, tienes que levantarte. 

Hinata se inclinó a recoger sus brazos y rodeó sus hombros con uno de ellos, para tener un mejor impulso de sus poderosas piernas y levantar a su desdichado amigo del suelo. Aunque lo odiara, le era demasiado divertido todo este dilema del enamoramiento de Yamaguchi; porque no consideró que el pecoso fuera un masoquista hasta esa tarde de cigarrillos cuando se lo confesó. Rescatarlo de los escalofriantes encantos de Tsukishima, si aún era posible, tomaría su tiempo dado al nivel de complejidad que este tonto le hubo impuesto. Yamaguchi le entregó el peluche a Hinata y ajustó su chaqueta alrededor de su cintura; las mangas de ésta cubrieron el lío de entre sus piernas… más no, las carcajadas de Hinata en lo que descendieron por los escalones, al salir de la carrosa.

– No sigas, Hinata, todos nos están viendo – Tirando de la playera blanca de Hinata, Yamaguchi suplicó porque se detuviera, pero Hinata increpó diciéndole que estaba en un error.

– Están viéndote a ti, no a mí – Pero se detuvo de reír, al sentir unas malignas vibras proviniendo a los lejos, de Tsukishima; lo que lo dejó muy helado y con un repentino cólico estomacal. 

Entonces las miradas de Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se encontraron, siendo el rubio el primero en darle la espalda; Yamaguchi sintió una patada en el estómago, con la misma presteza con la que había sido enviado a golpear de glúteos contra el suelo, dentro de la carroza. ¡¿Es que algún día tendrá la suerte de llevárselo a la cama?! Yamaguchi se vio en una encrucijada; porque si bien Tsukishima lo tenía en la palma de su mano y lo tenía irremediablemente loco por él, no podría mantener su autocontrol por mucho tiempo. ¡Era un hombre con necesidades! Quería abrazarlo, caminar sosteniendo su mano, besar y cuidar de sus lesiones, pero, sobre todo, sentir la suavidad de esos labios que lo tenían esclavizado. Yamaguchi no creía poder supervivir a la abstinencia. 

– Hinata… ¿t-tú alguna vez…? – Pero Yamaguchi vaciló en seco y se mantuvo callado. Mientras Hinata lo estudiaba con la mirada, tan transparentemente y lleno de energía, algo en su interior le susurró que el muchacho no comprendería la complejidad y la ebullición de sus sentimientos.

– ¿Que yo alguna vez, qué? – preguntó Hinata, sin ponerle suficiente atención al avistar el puesto de algodón de azúcar, cerca de la heladería donde se encontraba Kageyama – Ugh… Tsukishima. 

– ¿Tú… – Yamaguchi quedó prendido a la imagen de un Tsukishima relamiendo la dulce cubierta acaramelada de una manzana, antes de que su mejor amigo le fulminara con la mirada y siguiera con su camino; apartándose de él como si fuera infeccioso – c-crees que pienso en voz alta? 

– Perdón ¿hablabas conmigo o con Tsukishima? – preguntó Hinata, inocentemente; lo que llevó a Yamaguchi suponer que lo había hecho de nuevo – ¿Pensar en voz alta? ¿Quién piensa en voz alta estos días? – comentó… atrayendo espesas vibras negativas de Tsukishima a Yamaguchi.

– Tsukki… – gimoteó Yamaguchi, extendiendo la letra “i” como si estuviera agonizando en serio. Como nunca, se sintió brutalmente desesperado por escuchar de él otro de sus “patético”.

– Ugh… miren a Kageyama comiendo su helado, que asco – protestó Hinata, sin darse cuenta de ello; lo suficientemente hostigado, que de pronto todos giraron a ver al ceñudo. 

– ¡¡Ya te escuché, idiota!! – bramó Kageyama, con gruesas salpicaduras de helado deslizándose por su mentón, ensuciándose la playera de contraste color a la vainilla. En serio era desagradable

– ¡¡Yo no he dicho nada, mentiroso-yama!! – Hinata apresuró a esconderse detrás de Yamaguchi, quien aún sufría el abandono de Tsukishima, zarandeándolo por las mangas de su chaqueta.

– ¡Tsukkiii…! – Yamaguchi volvió a agonizar, y en medio de una contienda de pellizcos, sacudidas, insultos, cosquillas, y helado de vainilla, un “¡Cállate Yamaguchi!” le sonsacó una sonrisa. Bueno, al menos tendría suficiente con los amenazadores rodillazos de Kageyama para bajar la presión de sus pantalones; y tal vez así, sólo así… Tsukki le permita acercarse a devolverle el peluche.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Hola a tod@s!!
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que éste oneshot tenía otros propósitos, pero por una mala organización no se pudo dar (postulaba a imprimirse en un libro de fanarts) y pues falta mucho para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas. Así que decidí compartirlo con todos ustedes ♥ Le he puesto todo mi amor por Yamaguchi a esto >w< y me siento satisfecha... aunque me gustaría escribir novelas más extensas. Al menos ya van conociendo mi perspectiva de Yamaguchi, espero que les haya agradado uwu.
> 
> Normalmente escribo un extra en mis historias, pero pienso dejar este de aquí como está; creo que tiene el balance perfecto aunque sea muy cortito. PERO, puedo darles un dato curioso que tal vez amarán. Cuando Yamaguchi se lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntarle a Hinata si alguna vez había sentido lo que él (aunque aún si lo hubiese intentado, no se habría explicado del todo bien para Hinata ♥) , se debió a que no creyera que alguien más pudiera compartir la misma desdicha de amar con locura a alguien y desearlo cerca de su corazón y protegerlo por siempre. Bueno, en mis futuras historias encontraran que Yamaguchi y Oikawa se llevan realmente bien por eso: porque Oikawa sufre ese mismo nivel de amor por Iwachan. Eso sería todo!! no puedo contarles más >w


End file.
